Mind of a Hero
by The Empty Lord
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing some of the thoughts of the various Links during their quests. What did the Hero of Time think stepping out of the Temple of Time in the future? What was on the Wind Waker's mind as he set sail with the pirates? Short, unrelated stories from most Legend of Zelda games, with spoiler warnings given at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Hero of Time

**A/N: I apologize to my readers. It was incredibly impulsive of me to start a story such as **_**Hero of Our Time**_**. In truth, I was trying to write something to get back into writing, and it came out as a bit of an epic. Though I have all of it planned out, actually writing it all will take more time than I have. So instead of writing an epic, I am now focused on shorter stories. **

** This will be a collection of short stories detailing the thoughts of Links from certain points of their games. Things probably won't be exactly canon, but you can see where they might fit in. Each chapter will be from a different game and feature a different Link. Of course, I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

** Game Universe: Ocarina of Time. **

** Spoilers: Most of the Game.**

The Hero of Time. They called him the Hero of Time. The one destined to restore peace to Hyrule. The one destined to awaken the sages to counter the magic of the Evil King. The one destined to rally Hyrule's scattered hope and warriors to mount an attack. The one destined to save the Sacred Realm from attack by the evil that had conquered Hyrule. The one destined to defeat the Evil King Ganondorf.

In his mind, Link was none of these things. He was only the one destined to fail.

Link had taken the Master Sword in order to open the door for the Triforce. He wanted to open the door to the power that would stop Ganondorf's assault upon the land. He wanted to open the door to the power that could avenge the death of the Deku Tree. He wanted to open the door to the power that would save the citizens in Castle Town. He wanted to open the door to the power that would bring justice for the Zora and Gorons.

But things did not go according to his plans.

He had opened the door for the Evil King. He had opened the door for eternal darkness. He had opened the door to the reign of Ganondorf. He had opened the door to the fall of the Kokiri people. He had opened the door to the death of many in Castle Town. He had opened the door to the imprisoning of the Gorons, and the freezing of the Zora. He had opened the door to this world he now surveyed.

Link exited the Temple of Time expecting to see the people enslaved by the Gerudo. Based on what Sheik and Rauru had said, and his knowledge of the ambitions of Ganondorf, Link thought he would see a Castle Town in slavery. He saw instead a Castle Town in ruins. A people in ruins. A country in ruins. The houses, stores and stalls were unrecognizable, decayed, and broken. ReDeads roamed the street. There was little doubt of where they came from. ReDeads were zombies, and zombies came from people. Judging from the dozens of them roaming the streets, most of the people off Castle Town had been murdered.

Link felt rage overcome him at the sight. He drew the Master Sword and charged at the nearest ReDead and chopped its head clean off its shoulders. He moved to another. And another. ReDeads fell left and right as the Master Sword moved in a flurry of stabs, slashes, and cuts. Yet more and more came.

Navi realized the danger and screeched in Link's ear, "LINK! We can't stay here! We have to keep moving! There's a path open to the door! Run for it!"

Link acted as if he hadn't even heard the fairy. He continued his onslaught of blows against the incoming zombies. The hero's rage was unbreakable and total. Suddenly, he heard another voice in his head. It was unintelligible, but something to it comforted Link. He sheathed his blade and sprinted towards the drawbridge, praying it wasn't locked. His fears disappeared when he saw it was broken into pieces and floating in the moat.

Though the ReDeads stopped following him at the gate, Link ran on. Though Navi shouted in his ear, Link ran on. Though he became short of breath, Link ran on. Though he was being chased by a Poe, Link ran on. Though the human soldier that stood guard at the entrance to Kakariko Village told him to stop and identify himself, Link ran on.

Link was somewhat relieved when he came into Kakariko and there were no signs of monsters. In fact, the town was larger than he remembered it, and he recognized plenty of faces from Castle Town. Hope was beginning to come back to the young man, but it was quickly dashed when he overheard a conversation from the central plaza. A Zora, a Goron, a Gerudo, two Hylians, a Sheikah and Mido were present. Before he even heard what they were saying, Link's hopes took a blow. Things must be horrible if Mido left the Kokiri Forest. The conversation confirmed his fears.

"We need help in the mountains. Ganondorf has taken most of us hostage and imprisoned my kin in the Fire Temple. In one week's time they are scheduled to be fed to the dragon Volvagia. My father Darunia escaped and plans to try to free the rest of our kin, but he alone is no match for the powers of Ganondorf. We need some soldiers to assist us," explained the worried Goron.

"We need help in the rivers. Ganondorf has frozen all of my people in ice. The only way to free all of my kin is to defeat the monster that lives in the Water Temple. But to do so will be very difficult. I expect there to be dozens of troops inside of it, as well as fiendish traps. I need people to watch my back when I go in. I alone am no match for the might of Ganondorf. I need some soldiers to assist me," explained the worried Zora.

"We need help in the forest. Ganondorf killed our guardian, the Great Deku Tree, and has invaded. All of my friends are locked in their houses, too afraid to come out. Except for Saria. Saria went to the sacred Forest Temple to pray, but has not come out. I went to look to see what could have happened, but the place is swarming with Moblins. She must have been kidnapped. I need help to rescue her and get rid of the monsters in my village," explained the worried Kokiri.

"We need help in Castle Town. As the citizens of Kakariko know, Castle Town has been overrun by monsters. Many of our citizens were turned into ReDeads. We had to leave all of our possessions behind to get away in time. We are very thankful for Kakariko's hospitality, but we desire to return home. Besides, our welcome here is wearing thin. Arguments and squabbles are breaking out. Soon there may be large scale fighting. We need help defeating the ReDeads and recolonizing Castle Town," explained the worried elder of Castle Town.

"We need help in Lon Lon Ranch. Ganondorf gave control of the ranch to my former employee Ingo. He has hurt many of the animals there, but that's not what worries me. He has made my daughter Malon stay there as his slave! I don't want to think of what harm has come to my innocent little girl… I need soldiers to reclaim my ranch," explained the worried Talon.

"We need help in the desert. Ganondorf promised the Gerudo people the world in our role in your suffering, but he has betrayed us. We remain locked in the sweltering desert, dying of heat and starvation as we always have. We tried to speak out, to remind the evil one of his promises, but he merely imprisoned Nabooru, our leader. He has monsters roaming the desert and two witches to rule us. We need soldiers to help us defeat the Evil King of traitors," explained the worried Gerudo.

"We citizens of Kakariko hear your pleas. However, there is nothing we can do. We can not stand up to the might of Ganondorf. All of our soldiers are occupied keeping our borders safe, and we doubt that will last for long. Ganondorf's troops get closer and closer to their goals with every raid. The Great Monster of the Shadow Temple is almost free of its bonds. Soon, there will be that threat to deal with as well. You may need soldiers, but we need a hero. We apologize, but we can not help you," explained the worried Impa, founder of Kakariko.

At Impa's words, chaos broke loose. The Goron rose to his feet and began shouting while Mido dropped to his knees and began to cry. The Zora drew a blade and began waving it manically while Talon rose to his feet and started spewing curses. The last hope of resistance against Ganondorf turned into a bitter argument.

Game over.

Link watched it all from the shadows. Instead of going in and breaking things up, he dropped to his knees and began to cry. Tears dripped down the hero's cheek as his breaths were reduced to mournful sobs.

"This is all my fault! I opened the door for Ganondorf! I let this all happen! Some hero I turned out to be," Link cried. He ignored the reassurances of Navi. He ignored the melee around him. Time seemed to slow, and there was only Link and his sorrows. The world was ending, and Link could not stop it.

"But you can stop it," spoke the voice in his head, "You wield the Master Sword. You are trusted by the Gorons, Zora, and the Hylians because of those same past efforts. You are the one who can end this argument and take the fight to Ganondorf."

Link replied, "This mess is my fault. I collected the three keys and went along with what the others wanted. I played right into Ganondorf's hand. I was strong enough to be a hero. But everything I did turned out wrong. If I fight now, I'll destroy the very thing I'm fighting for. How can these people trust me if I don't trust myself?"

The mysterious voice considered Link's answer and then replied, "Was Zelda not also to blame? She was the one who set you on your quest and guided you all along. She has fallen from royalty to poverty, has become the most hunted person in the world, yet she still helps her people in anyway she can. She remains strong in her exile. Yet Zelda can not win this war alone. The assistance of a hero is needed. You are needed."

"I am no hero. I have done more harm then well. If I make more of a mess of things…"

"If you do, it will just take more effort to clean up. Remember, to be a hero is not to perform great deeds. To be a hero is to fight against the odds and to fix what one breaks. To be a hero is to act from a selfless viewpoint and dedicate oneself to helping others. To be a hero is to fight for what is right. You must not doubt yourself. Rise now and fulfill your destiny."

"Things are already too far out of hand. No one man can stop them."

"You are not a man. You are the Hero of Time. Remember how you battled Gohma? Remember the fight against King Dodongo? How could you trust yourself against such great monsters? Somehow, you did. You believed that you can beat them and make things right, and that is what happened. How is Ganondorf any different? He is not even a monster… he is merely a man from the desert. Remember, your body was weak during your past adventures, but your spirit persevered regardless. Now your body is strong as well. The sky is no limit as to what you can do."

"Who are you? Why are you inside of my head?" asked Link.

The voice replied, "I am you. I am the hero who defeated Demise, defeated Ghirahim, defeated Vaati, defeated death, and defeated hopelessness. I am the hero who has saved many a man and defeated evils the world has long forgotten. I am you."

With those words, Link pushed back the dark shroud of doubt that had covered his mind. Self doubt was a plague, he realized. He could only defeat Ganondorf if he believed he could. Link was confident that he could do it, or at least die trying. As he came to this conclusion, a golden triangle began to glow on the back of his left hand. In defeating his own mind he had earned the Triforce of Courage.

Link rose from the shadows, all signs of his tears replaced with a look of determination. He strode with an air of confidence into the center of the turmoil and shouted, "I will help you. I will help you all. I am the Hero of Time, come from the very depths of the Sacred Realm itself. I have been sent to destroy Ganondorf. It will start in the forest!"

The elders responded with lackluster enthusiasm and little support. They did not recognize him as the Hero of Time. But Link needed no support, and no recognition. He now knew he was the Hero of Time. His mind was a clear and calm as the surface of Lake Hylia. He didn't have to worry about fighting Ganondorf. Link had fought the terrors of his own mind and won. Now, nothing could stop him.


	2. My Friend

**Game: **_**Twilight Princess**_

**Spoilers: First Half of Game **

Run. I had to run. Once again, I was stuck as a wolf, but this time I was happy about it. Wolves have much greater speed and endurance than humans, and I needed to move as fast as I could. The weight of a limp body on my back was a constant incentive to keep moving forward. My thoughts were scattered and swung from one point to another. Despite this, my eyes were open and I was alert to my surroundings.

I rushed across Hyrule Field and Castle Town loomed ever closer. My lungs, legs, and back ached but I had to continue on. I had no choice. I had to get to Zelda as quick as I could. She might be able to fix me, but that didn't matter much. She had to heal the one who was currently dying on my back. Midna must be saved.

Zant would pay for this. If I survived the ordeal, I would personally see to it. He had ordered the kidnapping of innocent children, covered the land in shadows, and now almost killed Midna. Almost. But Midna was alive, and Midna would stay alive. This thought spurred me on and overcame my exhaustion. I sprinted over the bridge that was the entrance to Castle Town and in towards the castle.

Perhaps I could continue on my quest without Midna. It would be difficult, because I was pretty clueless about some of the enemies I had faced. Midna's advice was the only reason I had survived this far. Also, I was only human. I had to sleep, and I needed someone to watch my back while I camped. If Midna died, I wouldn't have any such help. Nor would I have the power to warp across the world in an instant, something Midna promised she was working on.

Perhaps another could fill in for Midna in her role. Maybe the Hero's Shade or a fairy could watch my back and advise me instead. However, I wouldn't be sure I could trust them entirely. I knew Midna was reliable, however aggravating she might be. I wasn't just a role I needed fulfilled; I needed her to be the one to fill it. We had gotten this far together, and we would go all the way together.

Why did I care so much? It must be because she was as important to the role of the Hero of Twilight as I am. It certainly wasn't because I viewed her as a friend. She was annoying, bossy, and would clearly be my enemy under different circumstances. The current situation made us allies of necessity, but she was barely tolerable.

I was turned back at the gate to the castle. I was prepared to fight the guards who had denied entry to me, but Midna patted my back reassuringly. If she were able to talk then, she would have said something about finding a different way in her usual imperious and aggravating way. Why was I helping her anyway?

Midna was the only one who knew about Zant's power. She was the only one who knew about the Twilight Realm and possibly could stop its advance. I supposed she was also the only one capable of using the Fused Shadows, though it was clear she needed practice. If Midna died, the last hope of the world was gone.

I couldn't let that happen. I had to help her. If I didn't, I was letting Zant win. I was failing my friends back in Ordon. I was failing Midna, not that I cared. Or did I?

I had no time for such thoughts. They were only putting uncertainty into my step, slowing me down. I needed to get to Zelda quickly. I paid attention as the cat I was talking to told me of a secret route. Before it could even finish, I was halfway along the path it told me to take. The Poe that had popped up in front of me was quickly silenced, and I was back on my way.

Midna wouldn't give her life to save mine. I knew it from experience. When the bomb storeroom exploded back in Kakariko, she had merely exited and stated she wasn't going to risk her life for mine. Not only was she bossy, but she was a coward who hid in my shadow.

Actually, she wasn't a coward. She had done battle with Zant instead of giving in to the tyrant's wishes. She didn't have to fight, yet she had done so anyway. She proved herself a hero by doing so. I didn't even know what drove her to do it, though. Being secretive was also in her nature.

The castle that I now traversed was very familiar. It was the first place I had ever been in my wolf form. It was where Midna had helped train me about how to adapt to a different body. From the way she talked about it and helped him, you would think the pesky imp had undergone the same process herself. If she wasn't so secretive, perhaps I would know if she had.

Now, Midna wasn't capable of guiding and helping me. She was dying, and I had to help her. Fortunately, she had taught me well, and I was now approaching the tower in which Zelda was kept.

This was my fault. All my fault. It was my fault for being weak enough to get beaten by Zant. If I were stronger, this would never have happened. I had overestimated myself. The clothes of the ancient hero that I wore had made me think I was like him. I was overconfident, and I was beaten as I should have been. If I survived this, I would make sure I never lost again.

If only Midna hadn't had to suffer for my mistakes. She shouldn't be the one dying because I had lost a fight. What was she paying for? Her courage in standing up to the King of Twilight when I should have done so instead? If it was the only way to save her, I was willing to give my life.

It was with this thought that things broke inside my mind. Will Zelda be able to save her? What will be the consequences? What if things don't go right? What if she dies? No. No. She can't die. Midna is my friend, and I don't let my friends die.

Midna is my friend.

I was in the tower, and there was Zelda. She looked on with a concern, and started talking. I didn't pay much attention to most of her comments, only listening to what I deemed important. She could help. Zelda could save her. And she did. Zelda disappeared from the room and Midna seemed to return to normal.

I would have jumped for joy, if I had been in my human form and Zelda had not had to sacrifice herself. However, I scarcely knew the princess, and the only loss I felt was one of duty. The relief I felt was much more than that. The relief was from friendship. Midna was my friend. She was bossy, annoying, secretive, and sometimes a coward, but she was my friend.

**A/N: Throughout the first part of Twilight Princess, Midna seems like an incredibly bossy character, something Link seems at odds with. If Link talked, or had his thoughts made known, I don't think he would have liked her much. But friendship can conquer any barrier.**

**Not my greatest chapter, but I could use some feedback. It may seem like the narration is a bit scattered and random, but I imagine in a situation of great distress and helplessness such as this, that would be what is felt. I'm not sure if I did a good job of conveying that.**

**The next chapter is more similar to Chapter One and it is set in **_**Wind Waker**_**. It is already done (except for final editing) and will be posted in a day or two. For those who don't like this chapter, it should be a return to form.**

**I'd like to throw out a big thanks to those who added this to their favorites or followed. **


	3. Setting Sail

**Game: Wind Waker**

**Spoilers: First hour or so of gameplay.**

Hesitantly, I crossed the gangplank and strode upon the pirate ship. While most of the crew viewed me with indifference and annoyance, the captain gave me a wink and told me to stay out of the way. I didn't need the order. I planned to stay inside of the ship as much as possible.

Outset Island was my hometown, my world, my universe. I had never before set sail or swam away from its coasts. Yet I did know that it was just a small part of the Great Sea. Though Outset was a small and quiet community rarely visited by outsiders, sometimes sailors did stop by. Such occasions were major and the villagers often grilled the travelers for information on the outside world. While I always listened inventively, it only made me scared of the power of the seas.

One of the most common visitors was the Rito postman. He came to our shores at least once per week, and sometimes would give the children a quick story before he left. On one occasion in particular, a fierce storm at sea had him trapped on our island for over an hour, and he spent the time telling stories of other storms he had flown through. Apparently, storms were much worse on the Great Sea than they were on the shores of our island. Winds could get up to ten times as strong as they were on an island, he told us. One great hurricane he had battled in the past created giant funnels called tornadoes that could pick a ship up and throw it. I didn't really understand that part, but it sounded terrifying and put a damper on any ideas of going sailing.

Another person often came to our island. He was a strange man who pedaled a ship all around the Great Sea, stopping at various islands to sell his wares. His name was Beedle. He'd show up about twice or three times per year and set up camp on the beach, and all of the villagers would come out and see him. The women would fuss over how skinny he was getting and supply him with food for his journey and a feast for a king. The men would browse through his selection of baits and materials that we on Outset could rarely get our hands on. However, Beedle would spend most of the time with the children, telling them of far off lands. Beedle stayed for longer than the postman and had a greater selection of stories. He'd tell us of the great Light House of Windfall Island, the mighty dragon atop Dragon Roost Isle, and even tales of a giant castle somewhere to the north. While most of the time he would fascinate us with tales of other islands and peoples, sometimes he would mention conditions he saw on the seas during his time between islands. He confirmed the postman's tales of fierce winds, and threw in his own of pirates and fearsome waves as tall as our houses. Beedle was a bit of a hero to me because he could go through all of that weather and stay so calm when he told me the tales. I was frightened of it when I heard it, and I feared living through it.

Only now, I was going to live through it. I was aboard a ship, and I could hear the gangplank closing now. My exit was now sealed. Somebody taunted me about the fact there was no turning back now, but I ignored them and slipped deeper into my thoughts.

My greatest source of information was neither Beedle nor the Postman. It was a man we all called the Pictographer. With the other visitors, it was usually only the children who got engrossed in the storytelling. With the Pictographer, it was everyone in the village that loved to come and listen. He was a man stranger even than Beedle. He sold no practical goods. Instead, he sold Pictographs, pictures of places around the world.

The Pictographer's motto stated that every picture was worth a thousand words. It was true. While Beedle and the postman had mentioned some aspects of life on other islands, the Pictographer showed us. He also showed some of his travels on the Great Sea. When he showed us a picture of a tornado, I finally understood what it was. He showed us waves as tall as houses, pirate ships galore, giant sea monsters, and even a gigantic Ghost Ship. The sea was an incredibly dangerous place, he said. His stories weren't even necessary to tell us this. His pictures said it all.

The ship was leaving the harbor. It was leaving my homeland, my island, my country, my life, my universe. I was going with it.

I looked backwards. My friends were all standing on the beach waving at me. Sadly, I waved back, struggling to hold back tears. They shouted out encouragement from the beach, but it fell on deaf ears. I was to busy searching for my grandmother. Her face wasn't with all of the others, but I spied her and the front deck of her house. It looked as if she was crying.

The tears I was trying to hold back were beginning to break out. Nothing could stop them. I was leaving my grandma all alone with nobody to look after her. She wouldn't be able to stomach losing both Aryll and me. I needed to go back, to stay with her and comfort her. I couldn't go and save Aryll. I was just a kid, and that bird was huge. It would take a crew of pirates or a warrior like the hero of legend to kill that monster. I would just get in the way.

The captain girl taunted me. She told me it wasn't too late. I could jump overboard and swim back. The pain would only get worse as we get further off of the shore, she explained. I would be begging and crying later, so I might as well get it over with now. I was a weak and sentimental child.

It only stung because of the truth in her words. I was thinking of turning back and I was afraid. I had grown up hearing stories about the wrath of the seas and wind. I had seen how big that monster was. I had heard ill news about the castle in the north that we were heading too. I was scared of what would happen to me and I was certainly sentimental. I was leaving my world.

Something in the pirate's words got to me. I couldn't run now. If I did, I left my sister to certain death at the hands of a monster. How could I live with that on my shoulders? I was a horrible brother for even thinking of leaving. My grandma didn't need comfort; she needed Aryll back. I would get her back, even if it claimed my life.

I wasn't a hero. I wasn't a warrior. I had barely managed to take down a few monsters. Marching into their castle was probably a terrible idea. But I would do it. They had my sister captive, and there was no other choice.

I looked at the clothes I was wearing. These were clothes styled after the legendary hero of old. He would never back down. He would plunge into enemy territory without as much as a second thought. I had his clothes, and now I would become like him. I would do whatever it takes to become the hero.

The tears were gone from my face and my head was held high as I took my leave of the ship's deck. Gone was the look of a coward. In its place was the look of an adventurer.

**A/N: I know this chapter was very similar to the first one. It was originally intended to be the second chapter, but I switched things around a bit to put in a bit more variety. The next chapter is my attempt at being scary (and perhaps funny), and is split into two parts: Wind Waker and Majora's Mask. That may sound odd, but when you read it, you will understand.**


	4. Fear of Fear Itself

**Game: Majora's Mask and Wind Waker**

**Spoilers: None.**

I had traveled the land, forced to visit many of the most dangerous locations in the world. I has seen the undead crawling in droves through the Shadow Temple and fought sickening creatures and body features inside the belly of a whale.

I had battled creatures far and wide. From fighting hordes of ReDeads to legions of Moblins, I had proved myself a superb warrior averse to fear. By defeating the cunning Twinrova and the brutish King Dodongo and even the almighty Ganondorf himself, I had proved myself a warrior capable of defeating anything that was thrown in my way.

I had fought with the cruel nature of time itself. I had lost seven years of my life and became famous as part of the deal. I had legions of fans and all acknowledged me as a true hero. I had to adjust from being a poor boy of the forest with no friends to become the famous champion of Hyrule. If that wasn't enough, I had to readjust to being that poor boy of the forest when my status of fame was cruelly taken from me so I could relive the seven years I didn't even miss.

I was the Hero of Time. I should have been completely unshakable and fearless. However, the beast I met in Termina was too scary for me to comprehend. Not the moon or even Majora. They were more surreal than terrifying. It didn't try to attack me or even frighten me, but it did. It struck at my very soul. The Shadow Temple, Ganondorf, and even Majora were mere dolls compared to this… thing.

I remember when it spoke to me. Though I was appalled by its very being and the fact clearly showed on my face, its voice was unabashed. At least, I think it was. It sounded too much like nails on a chalkboard for me to really discern its emotions.

It shrieked out in a voice far more frightening than even Ganondorf's, "Hello Mr. Fairy! Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-limpah! Those are the magic words that Tingle made himself! Don't steal them!"

Yes. The creature I was afraid of was Tingle.

Everything about the man creeped me out. He was short, fat, obnoxious, and flamboyant. When all of his body features went together under that skintight suit, it made me want to throw up at the mere sight of him. The fact that he was in his thirties and acted the way he did terrified me. His name for me, 'Mr. Fairy' was also sickening in the utmost.

Goddesses, I hated this man.

I couldn't kill him, like I would a normal monster. I couldn't even harm him. While others thought he was strange, they were not nearly as revolted as I was. But I didn't care what the others thought; I would have destroyed him anyway. All I needed to do was catch him in the act of doing something wrong, and then I had an excuse. He may talk innocent, but I know that man is doing something dangerous behind my back.

Unfortunately for me, there was another reason I couldn't kill him. I needed him. The man was an expert mapmaker and I required his maps in order too continue my quest. Even more unfortunate was the fact the greedy little pig charged outrageous prices for his maps. Oh, did I had the revulsive little monster.

When my dealings with Tingle were complete, I celebrated. I had a small feast and danced with joy. I thanked the goddesses for removing that monster from my life, and sent them a prayer: please, whatever you do, do not reincarnate that man. Do not let another hero have to suffer my fate.

**In an alternate dimension...**

Windfall Island is where I met the foe that terrified me the most over the course of my quest. Whoever is reading this may wonder why; from my other descriptions, Windfall was a bustling little town full of joy and happiness. That is true. However, deep inside of it was a horrible monster.

When I was informed of the missing Pictobox by the Pictographer, I immediately set out to reclaim it for him. Scouting around the town, I heard a rumor from a few children that the person who had stolen it went to jail with it in his possession, but had left without it. I concluded that some form of evidence, or perhaps the box itself, was still in the jail. When I entered the jail, I heard a sound that I somehow recognized as a dead hero screaming in agony and frustration. I then glanced around the prison and saw '**IT'**: the monster that scarred me for life.

I needed to enter the prison, but '**IT'** was locked in. In order to get in to look around, I would have to let '**IT'** out. Reluctantly, I did, but it was absolutely agonizing to do so. Why I didn't draw my blade and slay '**IT'** right there is still a mystery. Perhaps I knew I could not slay such an evil. Even so, I believe to this day I should have tried.

'**IT'** gave me a device it called a Tingle Tuner, or something like that. I wasn't really listening, instead staring in horror at the beast. While '**IT' **claimed that the Tingle Tuner would be very helpful, I highly doubted that fact. Anything this monster gave me would only lead to my death. Likewise, when '**IT' **invited me to visit at Tingle Island, I had no intention of going. As soon as '**IT'** left the room, I smashed the Tingle Tuner and went about my quest to find the Pictobox.

It wasn't until much later that I saw '**IT' **again. My quest was almost complete then. All I needed to do was follow a few treasure charts to items essential to my quest, and after that only one more fight remained. The problem was I was unable to read the charts in my possession. I had travelled to every isle on the Great Sea save one looking for someone to read it, but to no avail. The only one who could read my maps lived on Tingle Island. The only one who could read my maps was '**IT'.**

When I first set foot on Tingle Island, I was scared out of my mind. The whole thing looked like a demented vision of a strange young child. The Forsaken Fortress was intimidating; Tingle Tower was just wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. Apparently, it wasn't hollow, so I had to climb a ladder to the top. As I climbed, I saw the disturbing drawing of fairies and Moblins scribbled on the side of the wall and had some sort of flashback to a past life.

I saw a hero dressed as I was climbing the stairs of a gothic style tower and reaching the top to see Ganondorf playing an organ. Ganondorf stopped playing when he heard the hero approach and spun around to reveal that it was not Ganondorf at all. The man standing before the hero was **'IT'**- Tingle himself.

It was then that I was back in reality. I had reached the top of the Tingle Tower and standing there looking expectantly was Tingle. Shudders went down my spine when I realized we were not alone; two of Tingle's clones were there as well. I drew my sword, feeling its warmth. Regrettably, it would not help in my current situation, but it reassured me that things would be alright. Or rather, that thing s might be alright; with the monstrous entity in front of me, no happy ending could be certain.

I was helpless upon that island. I was forced by destiny to be there, but I very much wished to opt out of it. How cruel the goddesses are. Over and over again I had to listen to the words that I still have nightmares about today.

"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! BECOME READABLE!"  
"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! BECOME READABLE!"  
"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! BECOME READABLE!"  
"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! BECOME READABLE!"  
"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! BECOME READABLE!"

**A/N: I am very proud of this chapter. I think this is the best thing I have ever written, actually. I am not a Tingle-Hater, but it had to be done. **

**The next chapter is much more serious and it is set after the events of the original Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: Link's Adventure. **

**Big thanks to those who faved, followed, or reviewed. It really makes my day.**


	5. The Perfect Link

**A/N: This doesn't really follow the formula of the other chapters. This is set after the ending of Link's Adventure and the original Legend of Zelda, and tells the story of the rest of that Link's life.**

**Game: Link's Adventure and The Legend of Zelda**

**Spoilers: None**

Two years have passed since the death of Gannon. The people in Hyrule have begun to rebuild, but little has changed. The monsters that lived under Gannon's rule are still the most powerful army in the kingdom, and they constantly threaten the peace. Fortunately, they are horrible at organizing without their master, but even so, they are a force to be reckoned with when they march.

But all hope is not lost when they do.

The Royal Army of Hyrule may be no match for the forces of the darkness, but I, Link, am. The monsters lurk deep in the shadows, but I lurk deeper. Bow in hand, I pick them off, enrage them, and lead them away from the villages. If Gannon were around, he might redirect them to their task instead of letting them wander away from their target. But Gannon is dead.

I killed him.

Unfortunately, that is a curse. If the monsters get ahold of the blood of the one who killed Gannon, my blood, they have the power to resurrect their master. I must be cautious in how I fight and when I fight. With one scratch, the end of the world will be at hand. One stray arrow, one rouge blade, one hazardous trip while running, and the end is upon us.

When I first learned of this fate, I went and hid deep in the darkest corners of Hyrule, where even monsters do not stray. If the enemies could not find me, they could not take my blood. It was there I stayed for over a month. I set up traps that made my lair deadlier than even Death Mountain, practiced my swordplay for hours on end, and meditated under the stars. It was during this meditation when it came to me. I heard voices crying for help, and I somehow sensed that a village was going to be attacked soon.

This made me realize the biggest flaw in my plan: I can not hide. I am the Hero of Hyrule, and I must stand and protect my domain. Even if it puts the world in danger, I must protect the innocents of my kingdom from danger. For if one innocent death occurs and I could have prevented it, it is the end of the world to me.

In order to succeed, I can not be merely amazing. I must be perfect. Hyrule needs me to be perfect. I do not view myself as arrogant, but up to now, I am truly perfect. Not one innocent has died in the villages, though several members of the Royal Army have. As of now, I have not even had a scratch on me since before I slayed Gannon.

I have heard legends of an ancient hero, named the Hero of Time. Nobody really remembers his story well, as it apparently occurred before the beginning of history. However, from what I have heard he was a great warrior who travelled across the land seeking for the power to end Gannon. Instead, he and his fairy assistant only found a method to imprison him. It took his life, but the Hero of Time managed to seal Gannon away for hundreds of years. In one particular legend I heard, it was said the hero had such a vendetta against Gannon because it was because of the hero's mistake that Gannon rose to power.

I'm not sure if I believe the last version of the legend, but if it is true, the Hero of Time was not perfect. The goddesses let him be remembered for eons for merely imprisoning the beast that I ended. The goddesses let him be remembered for eons for creating a monster that he could not destroy, that I had to destroy. The goddesses let him be remembered for having a legendary assistant while I do all of my work alone. The goddesses let him be remembered for dying when I must stay alive and untouched.

The goddesses are cruel.

I have no fairy companion. I must sleep lightly, and in the company of no one. At this point in time, the former Army of Gannon has spies everywhere. I barely sleep all night as every passing piece of wildlife must be treated as a threat.

The continued raids of the dark forces are tiring me. It seems every day they strike another village, but I always know which. Call it intuition, a blessing, or coercion of my enemies, but I am always in the right place. Sometimes, though, getting to the right place is a struggle. I have to sprint across miles of terrain almost every day. That's another thing: they say the Hero of Time had some sort of animal that he could ride and move at great speed with. Sometimes I do have animals to help me, but nothing as strong as his legendary horse.

Sometimes, weeks go by without an attack. This is when I once again go into the wilderness and train. I sharpen my skills and hone my guard one again. The Hero of Time must have practiced hard in order to be as skilled as he was. That just means I have to practice even that much harder.

Very rarely, I do get to visit Hyrule Castle. It is here that the two Princess Zeldas and the Royal Army of Hyrule guard the sacred Triforce. Sometimes, I think we should use it to create good. However, both of the princesses tell me that using it would only result in unintended consequences, and that is how Gannon was created in the first place. I respect their wisdom enough to back down; they did hold the Triforce of Wisdom for a lot longer than I did.

They urge me to stay at the castle with them. They know of my curse, but vow it to be safe here. I don't agree with them there. There are too many people in a castle, and even one bad seed could mean the end of the world if I stayed there. I must keep to the way I always have: alone in the wilderness. Perhaps someday, when Hyrule is much stronger and the monster repelled, I can settle down.

**25 Years Later**

I am still perfect. After all these years, I have not suffered a scratch. Yet I have come close, particularly over the last few years. Arrows seem to move faster and my own sword seems to be heavier. I have abandoned using a shield and now wield my weapon two handed so the weight does not overpower me.

Now I know pain like I have never known before. Being uninjured after every fight softened my tolerance of pain. The only aches I felt were those of stiffness and the occasional strained muscle. Now, it seems as if every muscle is strained. Old age is taking me, and it has me in its stranglehold.

On the bright side, Hyrule is prosperous now. The most dominant army in the world is the Royal Army of Hyrule. It is rare if a monster raid occurs; even rarer that I have to help stop it. The Royal Army, and the country as a whole, is strong. The remnants of Gannon's troops have been pushed back, and they know they will never be able to overpower the forces of Hyrule.

Now, they have a different goal as their priority.

They are chasing me. Hunting me. Not even my old lair can keep them at bay. I have to keep moving, occasionally stopping at a safe haven I have set up. I know I can not keep this up for much longer. Even in my prime, I could not do this forever. But now I am old, and I can not even do it for another month.

The princesses have been in contact with me. They continue to say that the castle is safe and that I can return to it now. I could be protected as well as the Triforce is there. Deep in my heart, I know it is impossible. I can fearlessly fight any monster, but I am warped. I fear being surrounded by people. I know there is only one thing I can do.

One person keeps coming to my mind. The Hero of Time is one who I used to envy. His job seemed so easy compared to mind. I had to survive with impossible odds, while he was welcomed by death. I used to compare us and come to the conclusion that the goddesses were cruel to me. Now, I have utmost respect for the Hero of Time. He was willing to die for his country.

I used to look forward to the day I could die, as twisted as it seems. I was under a heavy burden, and I just wanted to be free of it. Now that the burden has changed to death, I want life. Times weren't too bad. I travelled across every inch of Hyrule and saw all of the beautiful sights. Now, I will never see them again.

I must be perfect. In order to be perfect, I must fight until Hyrule rebuilds itself as a great kingdom. In order to be perfect, I must not lose any blood.

In order to be perfect, I must die.

**Later**

The monsters scurried up to the top of the mountain as quick as they could. They could see their quarry standing in full sight under the moon at the mountains peak. He must be caught before he gets away.

The man on top of the mountain looked at the monsters scurrying uphill. It would be another five minutes before they reached him, but there was no time to dawdle. He quickly went back to lighting his fire, and within a minute, a great bonfire rose from the top of the mountain. Once more, the man looked to the monsters, but he could not see them. The fire was limiting his already failing long distance sight. He assumed the worst and hurried up with his plan.

The monsters saw with horror as the man stepped directly into the fire. In all the years of chasing their target, they had never seen such self destructive behavior. They stopped and watched as the flames turned from red to a magnificent gold, then suddenly disappeared. Hastily, the beasts sprinted to the top and looked around, but only ashes remained. The hero was gone. His blood was gone. The last way to resurrect Gannon was gone.

The hero remained perfect, even in death.

**A/N: Well, I believe this chapter turned out pretty well. As I said, it was set after the events of the game, so it isn't like the other chapters.**

**The next chapter will be based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It might be my last quick update.**

**After that, I'm hoping to get in ones from Skyward Sword and the animated series, but those are a while off.**


	6. Mercy

**Game: Super Smash Bros. Brawl**

**Spoilers: Entire Adventure Mode, but much of this is AU.**

I hated the man who lay on the floor before me. Throughout the ages, he had been by far my worst enemy. I wanted no more than to take my blade and put him out of his misery right now. Ganondorf was an evil man and he deserved to die. But seeing him here now... it didn't seem right.

Ganondorf had finally gotten what he deserved. He had been working for a deity in an attempt to conquer not just Hyrule, but the planet as a whole. All along, he thought he was in a position to seize control. He was wrong. This time Ganondorf was not the puppet master, but a mere puppet in the plans of Tabuu, ruler of the realm called Subspace. The King of Thieves had been turned to stone before he could put the knife in the back of his master.

Now, I had him. The Master Sword in my hand could slay him. It was so simple. Turned to stone, he would not have a chance to block my blade. For hundreds of years heroes had fought this demon and now I could kill him.

But deep down I knew I couldn't. Tabuu had grown even more powerful and it would be helpful if Ganondorf fought with us. Even though I was surrounded by dozens of heroes and even a few villains and damsels, I realized it would be a long and grueling fight. Besides, it didn't seem right to take his life while he couldn't defend himself. Though the man had done it dozens of times in the past, it seemed a cruel fate even for him.

It wasn't just that I would not kill him in could blood; it was that I could not. Destroying anything that couldn't defend itself wasn't something that I was capable of. Such an act was murder. Sure, I killed many enemies weaker than myself if they attacked me, especially if they were trying to harm my kingdom. But to kill in cold blood... that was what seperated me from Ganondorf. Killing him in this way was out of the question.

I couldn't just leave him here. That would accomplish nothing. He would lay here for ages until something restored him to life. If that happened, I knew his anger would be absolute. Besides, I didn't want to leave anyone to this fate worse than death. I had experienced it myself, and I would not wish it on even my mortal enemy.

"Should I free him? Can I really just let him go after all he's done?"

With a single tear sliding down her cheek, Zelda nodded. Together, we bent down and laid our hands on the chest of the Evil King. Magic surged from us and the stone began to turn to flesh.

Ganondorf rose to his feet while giving us a look of pure hatred. I returned the glare while he rubbed his head, clearly dazed from his experience. I pointed towards the grand staircase that stretched from where we were standing to the platform in the sky where the other heroes were fighting Tabuu. With another glare, Zelda and I were off to join the fight.

I did look behind me to see what Ganondorf was doing. I saw something that no hero had ever seen. A few tears slid down his cheek as he curled his hand into a fist. As soon as he saw me looking at him the tears were gone from his face. He drew his blade and followed us into the arena.

**LATER**

Twenty years have passed since the war with Tabuu. Hyrule has been safe all along. Not once has Ganondorf sent monsters into the towns of Hyrule or attempted to expand his piece of the Triforce. It's not as if he isn't around; just last week he was seen riding across Hyrule Field on his mighty steed.

Many speculate as to why he hasn't attacked in all of these years. In the conflict, we forged alliances with the provinces of Prince Marth and the Mushroom Kingdom, among others. Some say that he fears to anger such powerful friends by making a move against us. Others say his forces were depleted by the war, or that he is attacking some other poor country. Even Zelda thinks he is still scheming.

I know differently. I still remember the tears that came down his face. Not even Zelda saw those tears, but I did. Ganondorf had learned his lesson. Something about being manipulated as he was made him realize how horrible it was. Something about the way the world almost ended made him see just how disastrous scheming could be.

He was not the only one who learned a lesson that day.

I could have destroyed Ganondorf, but we may have lost that fight. This blissful peace would not be possible. In the end, mercy turned out to be stronger than vengeance.

**It's definitely my worst chapter so far. It did manage to pass my quality test, but only barely. I promised a Brawl chapter, but my inspiration for it ran a bit dry. This time, I won't obligate myself saying what the next chapter will be.**

**I know that Ganondorf does not actually cry when he is restored to life, but that was one of the only things I could think of to show that he had changed. **

**A lack of time has slowed my update speed way down, so I'm sorry for that. The next chapter should be better and up quicker.**

**Once again, I like to thank those who reviewed, followed, or faved. **


	7. Link's Awakening

**Games: Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time. Set several years after the ending of Majora's Mask.**

**Spoilers: Very little. **

It was such a beautiful view from the top of Hyrule Castle. One could see the forest and Lake Hylia far off in the horizon, and the beauty of Hyrule Field could not go unnoticed. Even so, nothing could compare to gazing out at night when the stars sparkled in the heavens like thousands of golden rupees. I have travelled the entire land, yet I have never seen such an amazing sight. Despite coming up here almost every night to stargaze, I never grew tired of the scenery in the heavens.

Tonight was an unusual night, because Zelda had decided to accompany me. Normally, she wasn't allowed out of the castle after dark without an entourage of bodyguards, but times were changing. She had reached an age where the other royals fully trusted her, as she might take over as queen at any time with her parents' failing health. More importantly, the King and Queen trusted me now. I was the youngest champion of Hyrule there ever was, and I had held my title for seven years- longer than anyone in the history of the kingdom. They respected my prowess in battle and knew that I wouldn't let anything happen to their daughter as we sat on the roof of the castle.

Earlier in the night, we had made some idle talk, but currently Zelda and I just stared at the stars, lost in our own little worlds. It was hard to make conversation when watching space. Something about it just encouraged one to think and think deeply. I was thinking about my adventures in Termina and Ganondorf's Hyrule when Zelda asked the question of me.

"Don't you just love how beautiful the moon is? I think it's much nicer than any star in the sky," Zelda commented. I wasn't looking at the moon when she mentioned it, instead gazing at the constellation known as Fi. Naturally, when she mentioned the moon, I swiveled around and looked at it. What I saw froze my heart in fear.'

It had a face. The same one that it had in Termina when it almost crashed into the earth. It was also much closer to us than it should have been. There was no doubt that things were happening again- the moon was falling from the sky. In three days or so, it would destroy the world.

My first thought was of Zelda. I had to get her out of here and go and warn the King and Queen. As I called her name and turned to face her, it struck me as odd that she'd call this horrible moon beautiful while it was anything but. When I saw her face, I realized why she had said it.

It wasn't Zelda. It was Ganondorf.

The Evil King himself stood where Zelda had been sitting but a moment ago. Dressed in his full set of black mail, he was just as he had been in my nightmares from when I was first a kid. As usual, his mouth was twisted into a sadistic smirk.

"The sages… the sages executed you. How are you still alive? What did you do with Zelda? And the moon… that can't be your work, can it?"

Ganondorf ignored my questions, instead choosing to stare at the moon and laugh. It was a horrible sound that had haunted my nightmares for a decade. He raised his hand into the air and the moon responded, plummeting towards the castle at an alarming rate. In a few seconds it was just a few yards above my head.

I reached for my blade, but found it missing. That was very odd, as I carried a sword on me at all times. Ganondorf laughed at my dilemma, then lunged forward and grabbed me by the throat.

"You put the Master Sword back after you thought I was done for, remember? But I am Ganondorf, Great King of Evil. I do not die. I will always live on in the fears of the people."

With those words, the Gerudo threw me upwards and into the open mouth of the incoming moon. I felt the terrible magic that inhabited the satellite absorb me into it. My body was changing into that of a helpless Deku.

I landed on a small rocky outcropping inside of the moon's mouth. I attemted to move, but I couldn't even take one step. Whenever I tried to leave the spot I was on, waves of nausea flowed over me, so I was forced to stay put. Then all of my worst fears came true.

In front of me stood Ganondorf, cackling like a madman as usual. At first, I wondered if he could really be laughing at the moon destroying all existence. I knew he was always very sadistic and a bit of a madman, but he had always seemed to know when to draw the line. As I suspected, it wasn't the moonfall he was laughing at. It was something much, much worse. In front of him hovered the Triforce, complete with all three pieces. He reached out and touched it, yet it did not shatter. It accepted him as its master and I watched as Ganondorf transformed into a horrible monster.

Before I could see what happened to him, I was violently swung around by the same magic that had been keeping me in place. Two other great fears were now before my eyes. My shadow stood wielding the sacred Master Sword. Such a beast of pure evil should never have been given the most holy weapon in the land, and it sent fright running through me. But even worse than the blade itself was the blood that covered the blade and the body that lied on the ground. The shadow's first act with the blade had been to kill Princess Zelda herself.

Now, my body began to spin rapidly back and forth and I saw many things that I never wanted to. The Kokiri children had been turned into ReDeads and were now fighting among themselves. Majora stood in all of his might, standing over the dead bodies of the sages. The moon crashed into Hyrule, destroying everything I had worked to save.

And Tingle. That foul monster was everywhere. All noise outside of his strange chanting disappeared.

"Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!"

Finally, another sound broke through. It was a saying I had hear many times.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

No. I hadn't. Something had snapped within me, and my fear was replaced with reasoning. This couldn't be possible. None of this could be possible. With that realization, I found myself in a different time and place.

It was morning on the roof of Hyrule Castle when I awoke. Everything was perfectly normal. I could see the hustle and bustle in Castle Town and Zelda sleeping on the roof a few feet away. My experience in the moon was all a dream.

I had faced those demons in the flesh before. Facing them in a dream was no different. I only had to wake up and return to the real world, where those monsters didn't exist. I had finished them off for good here, as I would someday in my dreams.

**A/N: Due to a major lack of time and other things I should be working on, I'm putting this on temporary hold. Thus, I am applying the completion tag. I'll probably still make updates once in a blue moon or so, but nowhere near regular timing. Sorry for this, but it had to be done. **

**This chapter is just a first draft. I didn't have time to edit it, so I'll just post it the way it is. I think it about takes the story full circle.**


End file.
